Breathe
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: ...Sara looked at him as if she still wasn’t really sure if she could trust him anymore.Chapter 6 up
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Prison Break, not Sara, and sadly not Michael.

Rating:

Paring: Michael/Sara.

Spoilers for second season.

Summary: Sara is lost, will Michael find her?

Dedicated to Lisa, because I'm lost without her.

Thank you for make it possible.

Title: Breathe

Chapter title: Lost

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcomes.

By Lylou.

- - - - - - - - -

"_-I'm asking you to make a mistake..." _

_- - - - - - - - - -_

The music on the background was low and he couldn't recognize the song, but Michael wasn't there because of the music.

The club wasn't completely in the dusk, but he didn't see what he had come looking for.

Michael hated the place, immediately.

It was as horrible as all the other places in which he had looked for her in.

It has been almost a month since the last time that Michael has seen her, in that lost and dusty hotel in New Mexico.

That evening, when he came out of the shower, she wasn't there anymore, and the only thing that was left, was a note with her writing on it: _"This time, I know better. I'm __sorry."_

But all was different now.

Since he had found out what had happened to her, Michael had been looking for her.

He had search for her in every place like that near the border, hoping to see her face among the smoke and the background music... And hoping to bring her out from there after.

The evening that Michael read the note, thought that he would never see her again, Michael thought that maybe she didn't love him, or even worse, that maybe she loved him but couldn't forgive him.

And it was the worst feeling in his whole life.

Knowing that he had lost her forever, knowing that she always would think that he didn't love her, that he had never loved her.

But now it doesn't matter if she could forgive him or not, or if she could trust him as much as he trusts her.

Because now Sara needed his help, and all that he could do was pray, hoping that it won't be too late.

His black coat was sprinkled with small rain drops that shone in the soft light of that horrible place.

A man approached him, he was small and his eyes were dark and lifeless, but his voice was kind and professional, like if he had asked the same question to many others men before him:

-"Can I help you?"

Michael managed to sound calm when he spoke:

-"Yes... I'm searching for something in particular..."

-"I see... Blonde?"

-"No.

Red-headed."

The small man spoke again, above the low music and the smoke, and when he did, Michael felt the roughly uncontrollable impulse to beat him.

-"I'm sorry, but our most popular red-headed is busy now... Maybe you would like..."

-"No.

I want her."

Michael took a deep breath, trying in vain not to think about what that man had just told him.

-"Listen to me.

I know that "the Doc" is good, but I'm sure that ..."

Michael felt a sharp pain in his chest, and it hurt him so much as he thought that was impossible at this stage, but even so, he asked:

-"Why did you call her 'The Doc'?"

-"I think she was a doctor or something before she come here..."

-"And how did she came... here?"

-"Her boyfriend or something brought her here.

He was... cold."

-"I want her."

The small man looked at him, and Michael thought that maybe he had discovered him, but not.

What Michael could see in that man eyes, was just greed.

-"Just put your price.

I'll pay it."

The man went away and disappeared among the rest of the clients and the smoke.

Michael waited almost ten minutes looking around, and thinking about what would happen now.

He finally had found her, but he would still have to take her out from there.

And after that... What in hell could he said to her?

"_I'm sorry about what had happen to you... Maybe we can still be friends?"_

When he read that note in the hotel, he hated her for leaving him.

And he hated himself more for letting her go.

But now, all those things seemed silly compared with this.

Michael saw that small man walking back to him with a confident look in his greedy eyes.

-"I have had to bother at the customer that was with her...

$2,000."

-"Deal."

Michael got some bills out of his coat pocket and gave it to him.

The disgusting man counted the money and smiled.

-"The last door over this corridor...

Have fun."

Michael walked until the old and dark door at the end of the passage and took a deep breath once more, and then he turned the doorknob slowly and entered into the room.

The only light there were some candles half-consumed, but even that, Michael could see her with a long dark green nightgown.

-"Hi Sara."

- - - - - - -

To be continued...

Insults, comments... whatever.


	2. Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Prison Break, not Sara, and sadly not Michael.

Pairing: Michael/Sara.

Spoilers for second season.

Summary: Sara is lost, will Michael find her?

Dedicated to Lisa, because I'm lost without her.

Thank you for make it possible.

Title: Breathe

Chapter title: Found

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcome.

By Lylou.

- - - - - - - - - -

-"_I'm Michael by the way..." _

- - - - - - - - - -

Sara turned and looked at him in silence during a few seconds.

Michael immediately could see that there was something different in her eyes. She wasn't angry or scared, she was just... waiting.

He could hear the rain outside, beating in the window, and Michael could see how the fire of the candles around, moved a little when she crossed the room in his direction.

She stopped so close to him that Michael could feel the soft fabric of her dark green nightgown touching his suit's trouser.

If he stretched his hand, he could touch her; feel her skin under the green fabric.

But he didn't.

-"Michael... "

He felt her breath upon his neck but didn't move, he didn't know what to do, it was something that only happened to him when he was near Sara.

She was pale, Michael could see it even with just the soft light of the candles, but her voice sounded cold and distant, more so than he ever had hear her before, and his heart broke even a bit more when Michael heard her words:

-"Do what you had come to do, and leave me alone."

Michael didn't understand until he saw Sara look for the green satin shoulder strap to take off her nightgown, and suddenly he thought about all the other times that she had done the same wave before, but Michael raised his hand and stopped hers.

-"No... Sara."

Michael's voice sounded low and a bit ashamed, but he was still holding her hand in his... it was small and colder than he remembered.

Sara looked at her hand caught between his, and then Michael could see how the fear passed quickly before her eyes.

-"Let me go... please."

Michael released her hand, and he felt that he was losing Sara all over again, but he couldn't help but think about all the other men that she would have asked the same thing.

Then he thought for the very first time, that maybe he had lost her forever.

Sara was rubbing her hands, like if he had hurt her, looking terribly vulnerable, but when she spoke her voice sounded hot and near for the first time:

-"What do you want from me Michael?

Is this...?"

Then she kissed him angrily, with all the fear and the pain that she had hidden all this time in that place.

Michel felt her warm and desperate lips on his mouth and her hands behind his neck, and suddenly, all the air in that half-illuminated room smelled like Sara Tancredi's hair.

The Sara Tancredi that he knew once.

And his last lucid thought was that it was the worst place for the best kiss that somebody had ever given to him.

Because then she pushed him against the wall and kissed him again.

Angrily and desperately.

Michael could felt the heat of her mouth intoxicating him; and the cold and white wall at his back, and it was like holding ice until getting burnt with it.

His hand placed back a lock of her hair almost unknowingly and embraced her with a little more strength, wishing that they weren't there.

Michael was still kissing her with eyes closed when he felt her hands fighting blindly, and fast, with the buttons of his pants.

It was more than he could resist under their current circumstances because he had just discovered that Sara was wearing only the green nightgown, and Michael knew that all his self-control had gone to hell in the moment that he came into that horrible place.

He separated his mouth some painful centimeters from her and held her hands before they came completely within his pants.

When he spoke, their lips were almost touching, and he could feel her hot breath over his own skin:

-"No... Sara, please."

His voice sounded a bit ashamed and low but Michael didn't move, he just continued standing there, between Sara's body and the cold wall.

And when she whispered, her words burnt him, because her voice sounded hopeless and a bit sacred.

-"Why not?

This may be our last chance Michael..."

-"We can't... "

Sara's hands were still caught between his but she was looking at him like he would shut her in that place there was something in her glance... He had failed her.

Again.

Michael fought against the urge to close his eyes and kiss her again, like if they weren't in that room but he released her hands and looked at her, trying to ignore her body against him and feeling her hot mouth too near to his when he whispered.

-"Sara...

I have come to take you out of here."

To be continued...

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcome.


	3. Bent

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Prison Break, not Sara, and sadly not Michael.

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Michael/Sara.

Spoilers for second season.

Summary: Sara is lost, will Michael find her?

Dedicated to Lisa, because I'm lost without her.

Thank you for make it possible.

Any mistakes are my own.

Title: Breathe

Chapter title: Bent

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcome.

By Lylou.

- - - - - - -

_-"There is a plan to make all of this right..." _

- - - - - - -

Sara separated from him, more than Michael would have wanted, and looked at him really surprised:

-"...It's impossible Michael.

I know because I have tried before."

For some reason that Michael didn't want to figure out, her voice sounded nervous and and more and more scared.

Michael squeezed her hand in an almost unconscious move, and spoke, trying uselessly not to ask himself what had happened to her the last time:

-"This time I'll be with you."

-"Michael, you don't have any idea of what they are going to do to me if they catch me ..."

Her voice began to crackand Sara could feel the hot tears behind her eyes, but she didn't break.

-"They won't...

Trust me Sara."

-"I don't trust anyone anymore, Michael.

Especially men."

Michael looked down but didn't release her hand and spoke again:

-" Do they ever let you get out of here once in awhile?"

-"Sometimes, everything here depends on the same thing... Money.

Why?"

-"... Because you are coming with me... "

She looked confused and Michael could see a little shine of hope crossing over her look, and he thought that maybe it was going to be the end of all the pain, that maybe they could leave their particular hell just for once.

But then her words and her voice made him feel like there wasn't even light at the end of their tunnel.

-"I can't Michael...

Sorry."

Sara released definitively her hand of his, and walked slowly until she reached the little window close by.

Michael could feel the green satin of her long nightgown stirring the air around while she separated from him, and he felt something very similar of what he felt at that dirty hotel room in New Mexico, when he went out of the bathroom, and she was gone.

That far afternoon Michael felt the pain, the hate and the love consuming him.

Because even his famous "_high tolerance to pain"_ has his limits.

He walked until he reached her and touched her shoulder slowly, but Sara didn't turn to look at him, so Michael couldn't see how she closed her eyes in relief when she felt his warm hand upon her skin.

-"Sara..."

Her own name sounded strange to her, maybe because nobody there called her "Sara" or maybe because there have been always something different every time that he said _"Sara"._

It was like if her name was some kind of secret word that only he knows.

-"...You can leave this place tonight.

Forever."

Sara felt his breath shaking her hair at her nape and a shivering rising for her back when she heard his low voice again, this time much more close to her hear, and more desperate.

-"Let me help you Sara...

Let me help both of us."

She turned finally, her eyes were wet but she wasn't crying, and Sara couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't going to be able to cry again in her whole life.

There have been too many silent and scared tears to fill up two lifetimes.

Her voice sounded a bit shamed and absolutely hopeless when she spoke:

-"You can't help me Michael."

-"I can get you out from here if you let me.

Tonight."

Michael's voice was just a whisper near her ear, but she could clearly hear the sorrow in it.

-"Maybe you might be able to take me out from here, but you can't save me, Michael.

Not now..."

His hands slid to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him, so much that Michael could almost breathe the same air she did.

Their lips were almost touching but he resisted the urge to kiss her, instead Michael ran his hands slowly through her hair, tucking it behind her ears and leaned his forehead softly against hers. Sara closed her eyes, trying not to think about his smell, about his hot breath near her mouth or about the feeling of safety being in his arms gave her, but when he talked again, his voice sounded weeping and broken, so much that Sara thought that maybe he was crying:

-"Don't say that...

Please."

His words burnt her so deep; because it sounded desperate and hurt.

And his soft touch… Sara didn't remember until this specific moment how soft it have always been… his shaded caresses in her infirmary… and his voice, the world always rotated more slowly everytime that Michael Scofield talked near to her.

Sara sighed and he looked him in the eyes for the first time since he had crossed her particular cell door:

-"Okay Michael.

What is your plan?"

To be continued...

Insults, comments... whatever.


	4. The deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Prison Break, not Sara, and sadly not Michael.

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Michael/Sara.

Spoilers for second season.

Summary: Sara is lost, will Michael find her?

Dedicated to Lisa, because I'm lost without her.

Thank you for making it possible.

Any mistakes are my own.

Title: Breathe

Chapter title: The Deal

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcome.

By Lylou.

- - - - - - - - - -

-"_Was it all an act?"_

- - - - - - - - - -

Michael's voice sounded a bit ashamed, tearful and a thousand things more, when he spoke:

-" Sara… I need to know who is in charge here. Who decides when you can go to a hotel with a client?"

Sara froze, and something that Michael only could interpret as pure horror crossed her eyes, and he could even notice how her voice cracked a little:

-"...Jack"

Just one word went out of. her mouth, like a cold and harsh whisper.

-"The man at the bar?"

-"Yes."

That distant tone in her voice again...

Her gaze moved. aside from Michael and slid over the walls of that room in twilights, and it made Michael remember that far morning, when both of them were hiding in that dirty ceiling, him trying to calm her down while she could only see how the room from which he had just taken her from was filling up with smoke.

Like that morning, she wasn't there, she wasn't listening him saying that everything was going to be okay.

He looked at her in silence, like if they weren't at hell, like if there was no one else at the other side of the door, and his voice sounded hopeful for the very first time since he was there.

-"Fifteen minutes Sara... and you will be out of here.

Forever."

He carresed her hair softly, trying not to lend too much attention at the way that Sara was looking at him, like if she was sure that he would cross that door and leave her there.

Leave her behind again.

His hands left her hair and went down until the small of her back; Michael pushed her against him so much that she could feel his warm breathe close to her:

-"I'll be back, Sara.

I promise."

His voice sounded familiar and warm, but a bit affected, like that day when he said _"Wait for me."_

And she thought that it was the second time that that man asked her the same thing.

Sara never knew if those words he said to her at the infirmary had been true or just the most painful lie for both, but however she believed him.

Or maybe she just was tired of being mad with him.

And like then, she believed Michael now, even when he opened the door and the music and the voices outside slipped into the room.

She believed him even when he left the room, after having looked at her for the last time, like if he wouldn't see her in years.

Michael closed the door behind him, trying not to think that maybe there could be another _client_ waiting for her, and walked a few fast steps along the dark corridor.

The background out of her room was full of smoke and the music was louder now, and Michael realised how many people where in the club now, and he couldn't help but

wonder how much time he had been in her room.

The man that Sara had called _"Jack_" found him before going out of the shadows of the hall.

His voice was more disgusting than when Michael had first spoken to him

Or maybe not.

-"Was she worth the while?"

Then Michael thought for the first time that maybe he wouldn't be able to not kill that man that was scares Sara.

But instead of that, he talked, and his voice sounded more deep and emotionless than ever, at that dark corridor.

-"She is fine.

But I don't like the room... I'll want to take her to my hotel."

-"...I'm afraid that's not possible Sir."

Michael looked at the man and for a second, with fear, thought that maybe he had discovered him, that he would never let him take her from there now, that Sara will continue being a slave, thinking that she couldn't believe in him.

Or believe in them.

Michael felt his mouth drying while he continued talking:

-"Why not?"

Nothing in his tone would delated him, but even that, Michael was afraid of the answer.

-"Because I've never seen you around here before."

Jack's voice sounded more defensive than Michael would have liked to listen under the current circunstances, and for the first time, his mind began to think about other posibilities.

Contingencies.

-"And...?"

-"She is one of our most popular atractions here, if you break it, you pay it.

That's how it works here."

Michael clenched his fists until he felt an acute pain raising along his arm, it was too easy, the man next to him wasn't aware, Michael calculated that he could hit him at least four times before somebody would hear him, but he didn't, his voice remained unemotional and cold:

-"I learned that leasson long ago...

Just put your price"

-"I'm afraid that is not that easy, Sir, she is money, if she is not here, I'm losing money."

-"How much?"

-"Can I ask you something...

Why her?

-"I don't think that that would affect the price..."

-"I know... But I'm curious.

You where searching for her, right?"

Michael got startled and tried to keep his voice calm:

-"Something similar."

The man looked at him, more suspicious than greedy for the first time, but it was just for a few seconds.

-"Another $2000."

-"Deal."

Michael put his hand into his black coat and took a bundle of bills, and while he was counting, he thought about that in less than five minutes, they would be out of that place forever.

Michael thought about how their lives would be like now, about the million of things between them that they needed to fix.

Suddenly all the space and the lies between them don't seem to matter much to him now. Michael no longer felt that he would never overcome having disappointed her.

And most of all, Michael thought that it was not that horrible ending, especially comparing with having left her there.

Or with a whole life without her.

Michael was so hopeful for the first time, that he barely saw the man who entered in her room.

To be continued.

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcome.


	5. Regrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Prison Break, not Sara, and sadly not Michael.

Rating: PG-15

Pairing: Michael/Sara.

Spoilers for second season.

Summary: Sara is lost, will Michael find her?

Note: Surely Ill go straight to hell for writing this story, so I want to apologize for a really long delay.

Dedicated to my patient Beta, because I'm lost without her.

Thank you for making it possible.

Any mistakes that remain are my own.

Title: Breathe

Chapter title: Regrets

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcomed.

By Lylou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-"I have many, many regrets... But that is the biggest."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Dont worry... You can pay later."

Michael looked suspiciously at Jack and spoke, but something changed in Michael's voice when he asked:

-"Later?"

-"Yes... when she is finished."

The half-hoped smile left Michael's face and he stopped counting bills to look at the man in front of him in midst of the darkness and the smoke of the corridor:

-"What?"

Jack continued talking, without noticing the different tone of Michael's voice:

-"There is no reason I can't make two deals tonight... "

-"Of course...

..No reason."

Jack looked at Michael's eyes, searching for something different...

But he didn't see anything, because he didn't know who Michael Scofield was.

Or what he was capable of:

-"Just wait a few minutes, have a drink at the bar, the house invites you..."

Jack smiled coldly and spoke again:

-"…Then you can take her to your hotel."

-"…Sure."

Michael's voice sounded darker and more distant than before, but Jack didn't seem to notice anything at all, because he simply smiled viciously before turning and walking toward the smoke and the music, leaving Michael's sight.

Then Michael walked to the green door again and took the handle.

He froze for a few seconds, as if the cold touch of metal had made him lose all his hope.

It was real.

He was really there, in the worst place on earth and Sara has been locked there the last three months, and that was horrible, but it wasn't the worst of all.

The worst was that during all that time, during all the horrible things that had happened to her, she must have been convinced that he wasn't searching for her, like a desperate man.

She probably never thought that he wasn't able to sleep at night thinking about where she was or how she was… Surely Sara was under the impression that he had just left her.

Or had forgotten about her.

Of course, after all that had happened, after what he had done in Fox River he could not blame her for anything.

She was entitled to think that about him.

Sara couldn't know that she, in fact, never left his mind. Not for a second…

And that was the worst of all: Sara in that place, convinced that he didn't love her. That he had never loved her.

And now, the cold touch of the handle made everything real.

Michael closed his eyes, without removing his hand from the handle, and thought about what he would see in that room, with that implacable and familiar voice in his mind, verbalizing his fears: _"What if you are too late again?" _

But then he heard a hard thud against the floor and Michael Scofield stopped thinking.

He opened the door quickly, and saw Sara, standing in the middle of the room.

She was trembling and her now long hair was all messed up.

Michael had not noticed, until now, how much her hair had grown since the last time he saw her.

… "_How much time do you think has passed since you saw her in Gila?"_

Her lower lip was a bit red and inflamed, and automatically, that voice in his mind spoke again:"_Someone had hit her" _

Sara was still holding a broken table lamp in her trembling hand and he saw blood splashed all over it.

Then Michael saw a man lying on the floor, upon a dark and unmistakable stain of blood, which was growing by the second.

Sara seemed to not even notice his presence:

-"… Sara."

Michael walked up to her and said her name softly and a bit affected, but she didn't move.

-"Sara…"

Michael stretched his arm until he touched her cold and trembling hand, but she moved it away scared, as if his touch had burnt her.

And then, Michael couldn't help but think that they had lost everything that they had won back, just minutes before in that same room.

But Sara raised her eyes to look at him for the very first time:

-"…I... I killed him."

Her voice sounded weak and distant, and Michael looked again to the man lying on the dark blood-stained floor and then Michael saw that the man's belt was on the floor, next to him.

And Michael felt a sudden pang of hate towards that bleeding man next to him, and he thought about what he would have done, if he had entered the room just a few seconds before, and had seen that man near Sara.

But there were other things to think about now…

-"Don't worry about that now…"

She looked at him again, as if she didn't understand why he was saying that:

-"…Michael, when he finds out what I have done…"

He moved closer to her and for the first time, she didn't move away nervous.

Sara looked at him in silence, with her big hazel eyes wide open.

She seemed to react, when she heard his hasty voice again:

-"They won't Sara… But we have to go. Now"

She looked at the man on the floor again and then she slowly put the broken lamp down on the bed.

Sara passed her tongue over her aching and hot lower lip and spoke, and her voice was just a slight whisper in the room, but it was enough to break Michael's heart into small and painful pieces:

-"I couldn't stand it anymore…

Not now that I knew you had come back for me…"

Michael looked to the floor for a few seconds and then raised his eyes to Sara, but this time there was something else in his eyes.

Pain.

Like her words had caused him more pain than anything else ever had before.

And that was too much for Michael Scofield.

He held her cold hand and pulled her gently towards him.

Sara walked slowly, a few steps in that half illuminated room, until her body was so near that Michael could feel the warmth of her skin under the dark green nightdress she was wearing.

And his voice sounded sad and hurt, more so than he could ever remember having sounded in his life:

-"…Did you ever think… that I would leave you here, Sara?

That I would some day stop searching for you?… Or stop missing you?"

Sara felt the desperation, the guilt and thousands of other emotions in Michael's low and tearful voice.

She closed her eyes and felt the urge to console him, to let Michael hug her and to hear him say yet again:_ "It won't always be like this"_

Sara felt the urge to feel Michael's hot kisses on her skin … Just to close her eyes and not feel like it was too late to come back to that now distant infirmary again, with only the two of them there…

But she couldn't do any of those things now.

So Sara gave him the only thing she had to give:

-"…I didn't leave you in Gila…"

Her half-broken and faint voice rose up over the hot dessert storm outside, and she felt his warm touch moving a chunk of hair back behind her ear.

Sara continued talking, wishing that her words would give him a dim flash of hope:

-"… I have thought a lot about that day during all these months… And I promised to myself that if I ever saw you again I would tell you…

And here you are…"

Michael leant his forehead softly upon hers and closed his eyes, and Sara felt his familiar hands caressing her face and her hair, and Michael's low and affected voice close to her, speaking like that distant morning, when he had said: _"Wait for me."_

-"It is okay Sara…I know that I can still fix this if you let me…

Please."

Then he pulled back a few centimetres from her and opened his eyes to look at her.

He saw a new and determined look in her eyes and took her hand before he spoke:

-"Don't let go of my hand… We are leaving."

Michael opened the green door behind them without letting go of Sara's hand.

And then they stepped into the dark and noisy corridor.

To be continued…

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcomed.


	6. Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Prison Break, and not Wentworth Miller.  
Sad but true.  
Rating: PG-15 Paring: Michael/Sara.  
Spoilers for second season.  
Summary: …Sara looked at him as if she still wasn't really sure if she could trust him anymore.  
Note: Surely I'll go straight to hell for writing this story, so don't hate me too much please, I already know that I'm sick and evil.  
Dedicated to Maria, because I'm lost without her.  
Thank you for making it possible.  
Any mistakes that remain are my own.  
Title: Breathe

Chapter title: Trust

Insults, comments and reviews are really welcome.  
By Lylou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-…"Trust me" means absolutely zero inside these walls…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The noise and the music out there were substantial.  
Michael closed the green door of the room behind them without loosing Sara's hand and looked tense at the two directions of the dark corridor.  
They were alone there.  
Sara was close to him and Michael could see her glance lost for a few seconds until the door closed completely; she was looking at the man lying on the floor.  
If he was able to take her from that place everything would be okay, but if the little bastard Jack found out what was going on… then their situation would turn problematic.  
Sara was looking to the closed door with frailty, and Michael saw a bright flash of pain crossing her big eyes.

And then he understood that it wouldn't matter how far he took her, Sara would never be completely free of that room.  
Michael wanted to put his arms around her and hold her as tight as he could and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But he didn't dare to do so.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if Sara leapt back from his touch again, or that she would look at him with the shadow of fear in her eyes.  
Not again.

And under these circumstances he was more than content with holding her hand.  
Michael wasn't going to let Sara feel guilty for whatever had happened in that room, but now he had to worry about other things, like getting out of there with Sara.  
They were outside of that room and it was more than they had had just two hours ago, when she was sure that he had left her and Michael thought that that should mean something.  
The music and the voices from the bar were reaching them like mixed whispers, so Michael squeezed her hand softly to catch her attention and it worked, because Sara looked at him for the first time through the half-darkness of the corridor.  
Michael had never seen that look in her eyes before.  
Sara looked at him as if she still wasn't really sure if she could trust him anymore.

And his heart broke painfully when he thought of the possibility that he had lost her forever.  
That maybe the woman he loved and still loves, died in that room behind them.  
And then Michael understood that her pain was a contingency he had never been prepared for.

But Sara blinked twice and walked close to him through the corridor.  
Without releasing his hand.  
The bar was full of people and of smoke now, the music and the voices were all mixed up and it was impossible to tell one person from another in that crowd.  
Michael walked through the crowd slowly, with Sara following him closely, holding on to his hand.  
He knew that they had to stay calm, Sara was walking behind him slowly, and some of the men there looked at her through the dense smoke filled room.  
Some of them as if they knew her and others as if they would like to get to know her. But it seemed that everyone there knew the rules.

But even with that, Michael squeezed Sara's hand and pulled her closer softly.

They continued to walk hand in hand through the crowd. The last thing they needed now was to catch someone's attention, and there was something in Michael's mind, like a reflex or an instinct, making him move quickly towards the exit… Because they were so close to reaching it that there was no going back anymore.

Not now that he had found her at last.

Michael continued pushing his way through the crowd and the intense heat in the room, without losing his hold on Sara's hand, and he felt her squeezing his hand harder with every step they took, as if she was getting more and more nervous by the second.

He finally stopped in the middle of the crowded bar and turned to look at her.  
There was something more than fear in her eyes.  
Doubt.

Sara didn't believe in him anymore, or at least, that was what Michael Scofield thought then.

And it was killing him to even to think about it, but there were other things to worry about at this moment, other things than his heart breaking painfully. Sara had that anxious look in her eyes, just like the morning of the riot, when they where crawling along that dirty ceiling, but now, Michael knew that she wasn't sure if they would make it this time.

He knew that she doubted his ability to get her out of there.  
He released Sara's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tightly against his body, so close that Sara shivered slightly upon feeling Michael's lips touch her skin softly when he whispered into her hear:

-"Just a few more steps Sara … Please"

That _"Please"_ sounded just as desperate to her as the one he had uttered over the phone once, when he had called her after thinking she would never hear Michael say her name again.  
She closed her eyes a bit with his warm words still floating into her hear and leaned her head against his chest.  
And her voice sounded close to breaking when she spoke in a low tone of voice in the crowded bar:

-"Don't leave me here"

Michael rubbed his hand up and down her lower back slowly and spoke in the same volume as her, wishing desperately that she could still believe in him.

Just one more time:

-"I'm not going to leave you… I promise"

Sara looked at him and Michael saw something different in her eyes this time, something reminiscent of trust.  
They could see the exit door from where they were standing now, Sara was walking so close to him that her face was almost buried on Michael's chest, she could feel his breath upon her hair and his soft touch above the thin green fabric she was wearing.

-"Are you leaving already"

Sara froze when they practically collided with Jack.  
She held her breath and pushed herself closer to Michael's body, until she smelled the familiar scent of his skin underneath his coat.  
Michael noticed her fear, so he continued to hold her closely, hoping that Sara would get the message: "We can still make it"

-"Yes…I was looking for you.  
I think we have some unfinished business"

Michael's voice was coated with a distant and cold tone, but Sara could easily make out the hate in it as well.  
Jack looked at Sara's uncombed hair and swollen lower lip and smiled:

-"You should already know what happens when you don't play nice, sweetheart"

Jack moved closer to her, and Michael felt Sara's breathing change when Jack spoke again over the loud music:

-"Maybe I'll have to educate you again when he's done with you, sweetheart"

Michael sensed her panic, her hate and a thousand other things, and held Sara harder against his body, trying to keep both calm.

Because he knew that Sara would not lose him. But Michael had discovered during his time in Fox River and after the break out, what he was really made of.  
And what he was capable of doing for her.

The most intelligent and wise thing to do now, would be to get out from there with Sara as soon as possible. He needed to walk slowly and calmly through the door, without losing his grip on Sara.  
Pretend like the words of that trashy man do not burn you painfully and leave that place forever with Sara by your side.

Because now he was just a few steps away from exiting the place with Sara, or from losing her forever.

So Michael smiled coldly and looked at Jack with a hot flash of scorn and hatred in his eyes:

-"You can do whatever you want with her when she comes back… But I'm the paying customer now"

Jack backed down a bit and looked at Michael, again with that greedy look in his eyes:

-"…Speaking about money"

Michael knew very well how to get the attention of people like Jack.  
He let go of Sara for the very first time since they had left the room and put his hand in the inside pocket of his coat.  
Michael took a wad of bills and gave it to Jack without even counting them.

-"Here"

Jack smiled and took the money before saying:

-"I'll trust you and I won't count it… After all, we're all gentlemen here… "

Michael wrapped his arm around Sara's waist again, holding her close. His voice sounded cold when he spoke:

-"…I'm sure we are…"

Jack looked at him a bit suspicious, but the weight of the bills in his hand was far more powerful than Michael's tone.

-"Have fun"

Michael looked at him in a disturbing way and spoke subdued:

-"I will"

Then they walked towards the exit, Michael with his arm wrapped securely around Sara's waist.  
But before leaving the place completely, Michael turned to look at Jack through the smoke and the people in the room and spoke out loudly over the music:

-"I hope we will see each other again"

Jack's eyes looking brightly suspicious under the weak lights, spoke again and when he answered, Michael thought that he would have preferred not to have heard his answer:

-"You bet we will… She will be here for a long time"

Sara pulled herself softly from Michael. She could see the door from where they were standing, but Michael still delayed a few painful seconds looking at Jack.  
Finally Michael started walking again without losing his grip on Sara, until he reached the exit door and pushed it open.  
A puff of cold wind slipped inside the oppressive and stifling bar air, as Sara crossed the threshold closely followed by Michael.  
As soon as the heavy door closed behind them, all the voices and the music were reaching them like a far extinguished murmur.

Outside it was still raining and Sara felt the dark rain drops moistening her.

She separated a few steps from Michael and walked through the rain slowly.  
Sara felt the rain drops dampening her hair and her skin slowly. The cold night air was slipping under her wet nightdress and she felt a shiver running through her body.

It was the first time in months that Sara was feeling the rain.

She heard Michael's steps behind her and seconds later Sara felt his coat around her shoulders. It still had his warm scent trapped on it and Sara closed her eyes slowly, just enjoying the rain.

-"Come on"

His voice sounded close, like he was right behind her. Sara felt Michael's soft touch on her arm, which was now covered by his coat, and this time she didn't flinch.  
And Sara could have sworn she heard Michael Scofield grinning weakly behind her.

-"Sara… We have to go"

She turned slowly to look at him, her eyes were wet and bright but she wasn't crying and her hair was moist and tangled under the dark rain, and Michael couldn't help but think that she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

-"…I thought I was going to die in that room"

She was still looking at Michael, but her voice sounded fragile and about to break when she talked, as if she was merely talking to herself.  
Then without say anything Michael put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately and deeply, felling her hot and bruised lower lip.  
Michael pulled Sara closer and raised his hands to her face and to her hair, pushing back strands of her auburn, wet hair.

Sara didn't recoil from him. Instead she kissed him back, a kiss full of hot need, and Michael felt a poisoning sting of guilt, when he could feel her strangled gasps against his mouth.  
Michael wondered again why every time he kissed Sara, he was afraid that that time could very well be the last time for them.  
It was painful, hot and sad, and it left a bitter aftertaste mixed with her warm flavor in Michaels mouth.

Their kisses weren't slow and sweet, they were needy and desperate… But needy and desperate were in a sense the only way they knew how to kiss. It had always been like that, since the very first time Michael had kissed her in the infirmary.

Michael separated a bit from her mouth and looked at Sara. He noticed that there was a hot and almost disturbing look in her eyes, as he ran his hands through her wet hair brushing back strands that had stuck to her temple due to the rain.

He looked at her in silence for a few seconds more, before speaking. When he did so, his voice sounded faltering, happy, worried and a thousand other things:

-"… We have to go Sara"

She smiled weakly under the rain and looked at him, and without saying anything else Sara walked grabbing a hold of Michael without looking back until they stopped next to a big, dark car parked a few meters from the door.  
The lock indicators blinked illuminating the night and the rain in orange for a few seconds and Michael held the passenger door open for Sara, giving her time to seat herself in the car.

Then Michael went around the car, got in and seated himself behind the wheel. After starting the engine, they drove through the rain, away from that place.

To be continued…  
Insults, comments and reviews are really welcomed.


End file.
